Granny Riddleton
Elizabeth "Granny" Riddleton is a recurring character in the Professor Layton series. She has the uncanny ability to find puzzles that Professor Layton and Luke overlooked on their adventure. Profile Appearance Granny Riddleton wears a witch's hat, a blouse, and a skirt. This outfit varies in color (but remains the same style) in each game. Personality Granny Riddleton is a very eccentric but kind lady. She claims herself to be beautiful and clairvoyant, though both can be doubted. Biography ''Last Specter'' Granny Riddleton is an odd puzzle savant indeed. '' ''Rumor has it that she can store puzzles, but she has gone on vacation and left the puzzle tasks to her cat, Keats! ''Curious Village'' '' Granny Riddleton has the uncanny ability to find puzzles that Layton and Luke overlooked on their adventure. '' She sports a fairy godmother-like style and is further proof of Bruno's bizarre sense of humor. ''Diabolical Box'' '' The patron saint of lost puzzles everywhere, Granny Riddleton has the uncanny ability to hold puzzles that Luke and Layton didn't grab on their adventure. '' She's never without her trademark hat and tiny shack, where she keeps the lost puzzles. ''Unwound Future'' '' Puzzle savant Granny Riddleton used to store puzzles that Luke and Layton missed on their adventures, but she has passed on these duties to her granddaughter Puzzlette and gone on vacation. '' The elusive lady now pops up in the most unexpected places. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter In ''Last Specter, Emmy goes into her shack alone, while Layton and Luke are still outside. Soon, Granny Riddleton appears and tells Emmy that she is going on holiday to the seaside, so her cat, Keats, will take her place as puzzle keeper for the time being. She suddenly leaves, and Layton and Luke come in, but Emmy only says that Keats would help them, and nothing about Granny Riddleton. ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva In ''Eternal Diva, Granny Riddleton can be seen talking and laughing with an unknown person as Nina tells Janice about how she is Melina in a seven year old girl's body in a café. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask In ''Miracle Mask, Granny Riddleton is the puzzle keeper herself. She wears a butterfly-shaped mask in order to keep herself hidden slightly from Layton, Luke, and Emmy. She can be seen in the ending credits sweeping up after Lando's haircut. ''Professor Layton and the Curious Village In ''Curious Village, Granny Riddleton can be found in a building with the puzzle shack in St. Mystere's village square. To Layton and Luke, this is their first meeting with her. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box In ''Diabolical Box, Granny Riddleton, at first, can be found with the puzzle shack in one of the cabins aboard the Molentary Express. At the first stop in Dropstone, she comes outside in the village plaza. When the player comes to the final location of the game, Folsense, she comes off the train permanantly, and sets up the puzzle shack just south of Ilyana's cabaret. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Unwound Future, Granny Riddleton retires from the puzzle solving business, and leaves Beasly in charge at his flower at the abandoned shop on future Midland Road. Later in the game, however, he is swatted by Puzzlette in the Chinatown shop, and she takes over. ''Professor Layton's London Life In ''London Life, Granny Riddleton stays in her hut throughout the entire game. Sometimes Puzzlette is there, and other times, she is on Maclane Street. When the player talks to Granny Riddleton, she says there is no puzzles there, which is the only time she's said it throughout the entire series. Images Image:PL1Profile37.png|Profile in the Curious Village. Image:PL2Profile72.png|Profile in the Diabolical Box. PL3Profile16.png|Profile in the Unwound Future. Trivia *Granny Riddleton's clothes have a different color in each game. *It is revealed in Miracle Mask that her first name is Elizabeth. *In London Life, Granny Riddleton wears the same outift she does in Unwound Future. de:Oma En ygma Category:Characters Category:Characters